Candlelight &Princess of the Pearl
by Wickedlovely01
Summary: A dance between Jack and Elizabeth. The Pirate King and a Pirate lord find out they are in love... READ THE AUTHORS NOTE INSIDE, IT HOLDS VITAL INFORMATION!


**A/N: Ok so let me explain why I have two stories. My friend and I (Who we will refer to as Moony) decided we should have a contest to see who is the better writer. I have written "Candlelight" and she has written "Princess of the Pearl". But Wicked, why don't you and Moony pick who your favorite story is? That is an excellent question, voice in my head. But like decideing who should be pirate king, we'd pick our own stories. So this is where you, the readers come in! The first story with 10 comments saying they loved it will win! I'm doing this until 4/28/13 so you have until then! Moony only wanted the stories to be a page long, so we'd focus more on detail (God knows she needs it). I wanted no conversation between the characters. So it is kind of like a silent film sort of thing. Our characters are allowed to hum, though, which I don't really get... **

**So in conclusion. These are our rules for our stories.**

**-One page**

**-No dialog **

**Have fun reading! Remember, the first story to get 10 comments wins!**

* * *

**Candlelight**

I sat on Jack's bed, watching his compass's needle spin pointlessly around the room., never ceasing to stop moving from north to south to east to west. It was quite annoying really. I'd no clue what I had wanted from the moment the black box took my curiosity. How Jack picked one thing out of millions to chose from, I still didn't know from the years that I had known him. My long yellow hair as bright as the sun hung over my shoulder and my golden eyes the color of honey followed the needle endlessly, trying to make sense of what it was pointing to. I heard Mister Gibbs yelling right by the door and I quickly shoved the compass under the many sheets and covers. Jack had been sick with some kind of virus that made it impossible to talk without further hurting your voice. So now Mr. Gibbs had Jack write down orders, and he'd give them to the rest of the crew. I had it now, too, spending one to many nights with the Captain himself.

Jack opened the door, letting in the smell of sea salt and the sound of seagulls squawking into the dark lit cabin. The sunlight blinded me for a moment, because I hadn't seen it in days. Unlike Jack, I refused to get anyone else sick, so therefore I stayed here until I was better. He took off his worn hat and threw it frustratingly in a corner, knocking over a jar of rum which he hadn't yet finished. I still didn't drink the stuff, unless I was drowning in grief, which wasn't very often, but it happened and when it did, Jack Sparrow always helped me float back to the surface. I understood why he was exasperated. What was a captain to do when he didn't give orders? Jack sat on the bed, making the mattress bounce. His brown dreadlocks dangled in front of his face, swinging back and forth and side to side. The silver beads in his hair jingled merrily as they clicked against each other. I swiftly take out a piece of parchment from the dark wooded vanity. In small, slanted lettering, lit up by candlelight, I wrote a sentence. Would the Captain be so gracious as to dance with me? I hand the letter to him, giving off a dazzling smile.

Jack took the parchment turned to the side, his back toward me so I couldn't see what he was writing. After a couple of minutes of scribbling he turned back and with a cocky smile on his face, handed me the paper. His handwriting was atrocious but I could make it out. It said What kind of Captain would I be if I declined? He stood up and faced me holding out his hand. I grabbed it, his hand felt like he had a fever. Which was likely. It was likely that we both did. But I didn't care. I stood up and rested my head against his chest, feeling his heartbeat, so strong and bold.

We waltzed around the room, the colors becoming a wild blur. I closed my eyes and let my mind wander. With no music to dance to, I heard Jack humming a song that wasn't normal ballroom music. It was dark and scarier and had more beats to it. I recognized it instantly. Hoist the Colors. I sang it higher, and soon, the room disappeared, and all that I noticed was Jack and his heartbeat. I loved him. I loved his chocolate brown eyes and his mud colored brown eyes. I loved the way he dressed and the way he talked. I loved everything about Captain Jack Sparrow. He was just tall enough so that his chin could rest on the top of my head. His hands, though worn and had many scars on them, were firm and steady under mine. I let him take the lead, because though I was the governers daughter, I was never good at dancing. Jack was. He knew what he was doing, and I trusted him. I trusted him more than anybody else in the whole entire world.

Soon I lifted my head up and my eyes met Captain Jack Sparrows. He had light and darkness in his dark brown eyes, fire and ice. He smiled still. I don't know how much time had passed, but I never wanted it to end. Because if this ended, than a battle would start, and a battle would rip Jack and I apart, and I'd never let that happen. I leaned up on my tiptoes, stopping us from dancing. We were in the middle of the room, the candles illuminating his dark features. I kissed him, and he instantly kissed me back with a fiery passion. I guessed he had wanted to kiss me for a while, because we didn't stop, not for a second. We could not get enough of each other.

I felt a slight breeze come through the cabin door. Mr. Gibbs, was standing in the front of the doorway. Jack turned around, still looking blissful. Then he became furious. Before his first mate could open his mouth and speak, Jack almost instantly threw his hat and bottles of rum at him. I don't blame him, I was happy and content with the peaceful moments in the past, and he ruined it. Still, I giggled and sat back down on the bed as Jack raced out the door to hit Mr. Gibbs for interrupting us. I took the compass from the pillow, watching it spin endlessly on its axis.

And then I understood.

What my heart desired most was Captain Jack Sparrow. The needle pointed to wherever Jack was, and where Jack was, I would follow.

**Princess of the Pearl**

Jack and Elizabeth climbed aboard the Black Pearl once again. Its black, tattered sails were hoisted high above. The deck was a filthy as usual. Gibbs had greeted Jack with a convivial smile and gesture. Gibbs then handed back Jack's charcoal gray overcoat and his dusty, discolored hat. Jack took the items proudly, dusted off his hat, and put items on. He then glanced over to Elizabeth who was accepting a bottle of rum from another pirate. He quickly walked over to her and and just looked into her eyes. Jack's heart suddenly melted. He melted at the sight of her large, dark brown eyes. It was almost like she was staring into his very soul. He couldn't look away. Just as Jack did, Elizabeth kept looking into Jack's eyes as well. Jack's eye's were also very brown. Almost black to be honest. As black as the bottom of the very sea they were sailing upon.

Elizabeth didn't want to admit it, but she felt something for Jack. Something she has never felt before, but she couldn't tell what it was. Elizabeth then smiled faintly and and walked away from Jack's sight toward the side of the boat. She stared out to the wide, vast amount of ocean. She could smell the salty sweetness of the sea and she couldn't imagine a more perfect sight. Elizabeth looked down at the glass bottle she was grasping in her hand. The rum was about halfway gone due to the other pirates in the ship. She swirled the leftover rum around the dirty bottle. She continued to look out at the navy blue ocean. But she just happened to glance at Jack who was steering the ship.

Jack caught Elizabeth looking at him out of the corner of his eye. Elizabeth quickly focused back on the motion of the waves. Jack called over Gibbs and had him take the wheel. He then slowly started walking towards Elizabeth from the upper deck. It would have gone much smoother if Jack would have been watching his step. He took one more step and fell down the staircase that led down to the main level of the ship. Elizabeth quickly put the bottle of rum down on the old, rotting barrel next to her and ran towards Jack. She knelt down next to him. Jack quickly jumped to his feet startling Elizabeth. Jack slowly reached for Elizabeth's hand. They were soft and satin like. Elizabeth, who was shorter than Jack, looked up to see Jack smiling at her. He could tell she was worried about something. But he wasn't going to begin to ask her.

Jack grabbed Elizabeth by the waist and pulled her closer and just hugged her. Elizabeth liked being hugged by Jack. It made her feel safe and wanted. She put her arms around him as well and lied her head on his chest. She didn't want him to let go. Ever. As Elizabeth was laying on his chest, he lied his head on top of hers. He felt as much feelings as

Elizabeth had. Jack then began to push away from Elizabeth. She began to think that he didn't like her they way she liked him. Jack was right. She was worried.

They stood face-to-face, gazing into each others eyes once more. Jack then slowly raised his hand. He put his dirty, scared hand on her soft cheek. Although Elizabeths cheek was soft, it wasn't clean. Dirt from their last adventure covered her face. Elizabeth covered Jack's hand with hers, holding his hand on her face. Jack noticed Elizabeth's long, golden hair was waving in the wind. The wind was pushing her soft hair across her face. Jack, with one hand on Elizabeth's cheek, slowly took his other hand and gently swept the silky hair out of her face. He then slowly put his moved his hand to the back of her head and guided her face towards his. Elizabeth hesitated for a quick second. But Jack continued to direct her head towards his face. Elizabeth quit her hesitation and let Jack lean in and kiss her. With her eyes closed, they locked lips.

Jack's breath tasted of rum, which she didn't mind. Elizabeth also didn't mind that Jack's black, untidy mustache brushed against her face. She just knew she didn't only just like him. She loved him. Jack couldn't help but feel the same way. He loved Elizabeth more than anything. Even the Black Pearl herself. They stopped kissing. They were both breathing rather heavily. Jack smiled at Elizabeth and climbed the old, rickety stairs back up to the deck. He then took the command of the wheel back from Gibbs. Elizabeth however went back to back to the side of the ship. She regained the bottle from the old barrel. She was grasping the bottle rather loosely. She continued looking out towards the horizon, across the blue sea.

Jack took a glimpse of Elizabeth once more. He couldn't help no to love her. He love so much. He would never, ever, let her near harms way. He swore to himself, as long as he lived, no one would hurt her. But he knew he couldn't stop his beloved Elizabeth. Jack knew that she was a fiery, independent woman. Nothing could stop her. Not even Davy Jones himself. And that just gave him a whole other reason to love her.

**A/N: Remember me? You thought I was gone... I'M BACK! I forgot to mention the prizes if Moony or I win. If I, Wicked, wins, Moony has to tell me how wonderful I am at writing. I also get to gloat in her face, which I am super happy about because I'm a slytherin. If Moony wins, I have to tell her how wonderful she is at writing, and she gets to gloat in my face. So yeah, just in the comments, write "Candlelight" or "Princess of the Pearl". Or if you can't decide whose is awesomer, write "OMG you guys are fantastic writers, I can't decide!". **

**Ok, I'm done now. Bye. **

**Wickedlovely01**


End file.
